


Вообще-то нет

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, UST, Underage Drinking, mentions of recreational drug use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Дважды, даже трижды Скриппс мог бы положить этому конец. Типа как сослагательное наклонение в истории. Но ведь он не такой человек вообще-то, верно? Он здесь не для того, чтобы предотвращать историю, его предназначение — наблюдать за её развитием и утешать её жертв. Он просто присутствует.





	Вообще-то нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Really](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525761) by h0rr0rsh0w_x. 

> Всё-таки донесу сюда то, что на фикбуке постила.
> 
> Бета: [bathfullofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass)

Первый раз они целуются совершенно случайно.

Или, ладно, совершенно против их воли, хотя и не столько случайно, сколько подчиняясь непреодолимой стихии, известной под именем Дейкин. Можно укрыться от урагана, предсказать торнадо, вцепиться в зонт во время грозы, но избежать Дейкина — нереально. Особенно Дейкина, принявшего на грудь.

Если совсем уж честно, это, вероятно, чёртов Локвуд виноват во всём, алкаш проклятый. Он звонит и заявляет, что его сестра родила, и ребёнка назвали в его честь, что типа как бы нехеровый повод для гордости, не говоря уже о том, что учебный год начнётся через пару недель. Скриппс не хочет идти, но ему звонит Поз и спрашивает, не пойдёт ли он, и он не может заставить себя в ответ на ту робкую жеманно-заискивающую улыбку, которая свойственна Позу, сказать, что он бы лучше сидел дома и смотрел повтор «Доктора Кто». (Сериал ему всё равно не особенно нравился, но плохие спецэффекты забавляли). Так что он разгребает трёхнедельный завал черновиков к эссе, чтобы добраться до шкафа с одеждой, надевает что-то, не пропахшее книгами, потом или чернилами от протёкших шариковых ручек — ему, похоже, везёт на них, к его досаде, ведь он и так ненавидит стирку, а грёбаные чернила не так-то просто свести с хорошего джемпера — и едет на велике к Дейкину.

У Дейкина, конечно, охеренная квартира, поскольку они типа как бы обеспеченные, и комната, в которой они сидят — бывшая комната его мамы, пропахшая кошачьей мочой, но Скриппс не жалуется, потому что где уж ему. Они сидят на полу (квартира-то охеренная, а мебели нет нихера — кроме гостиной — так что, может быть, они не такие уж обеспеченные, как думал Скриппс) и передают друг другу две или три бутылки пива — хотя каждый раз, когда доходит до него, он отказывается пить и слышит со всех сторон «Фу!» — и беседа приятная, он полагает, но сам не пытается принять в ней участие. В основном говорят Тиммс и Локвуд, а Дейкин встревает с остротами или пошлыми историями о своих новейших и возможно совершенно-блядь-вымышленных любовных похождениях, а Поз просто следит за происходящим каким-то пронзительным взглядом, который Скриппс полвечера пытается расшифровать. К тому моменту, когда Кроутер скидывает пиджак и предлагает поиграть во что-нибудь, Скриппс списывает всё на то, что Познер сидит рядом с Дейкином, а вся эта история с выпускными экзаменами внушила бедолаге немного уверенности, и, может быть, он думает, что у него есть шанс или типа того. Хотя, если совсем уж честно, Скриппс не уверен в своей теории насчёт влюблённости Поза в Дейкина, но если уж кто-то заметил бы это, то именно Скриппс, ведь Дейкин слишком поглощён собой, а бедняга Поз от осознания впал бы в ступор, наверное.

Короче говоря, они сидят на полу воняющей котами квартиры, и Кроутер говорит:

— Нам надо поиграть в какую-нибудь игру с выпивкой.

А Дейкин говорит:

— Нихера, мы будем играть в «Бутылочку».

Тиммс немедленно встревает со своим «Ебать меня в сраку!» — и Локвуд уже неконтролируемо хихикает, потому что заграбастал одну из бутылок себе одному, а он и без того с алкоголем не дружит.

— Иди на хер, Дейкин, — дружелюбно смеётся Скриппс, отчасти потому, что этого от него ждут как от «Лучшего друга» и «Главного хорошего парня» — и отчасти потому, что Дейкин иногда не знает, блядь, меры, — но Дейкин уже поставил бутылку и объясняет правила, и всем, в общем, плевать, что Скриппс смеётся. Кроме Поза. Поз снова пронзительно смотрит на него, и от этого как-то не по себе.

— Так, бутылку сюда, один крутит, на кого покажет, тот снимает предмет одежды. Согласны, мужики?

Половина собравшихся невнятно выражает согласие, но тут вклинивается Ахтар:

— Но какой конец бутылки следует принимать за указывающий?

Дейкин задумывается на мгновение, что очень тупо, поскольку он отжал себе не меньше лагера, чем Локвуд-хихикающая-лужа, но наконец рожает дипломатичное:

— На кого горлышко, тот выбирает, что снять, а на кого дно, тот должен сделать то, что скажет крутивший. Согласны, мужики?

В этот раз никто не удосуживается перечить, все охвачены тем особым чисто мальчишеским стремлением заставить приятелей раздеться догола вне сексуального контекста, что по какой-то причине является социально приемлемым, и, хотя Скриппс не понимает этого, он понимает. Это просто так делается. Правила путаются после того, как Локвуд достаёт косячок, и его раскуривают только он, Тиммс, Кроутер и Дейкин (Поз нервно затягивается разок, начинает кашлять, и все смеются над ним), но потом гасят, чтобы мама Дейкина не заметила. Игра превращается в помесь «Правды и вызова», «Я никогда не» и того — как оно там вообще называлось? — во что они играли изначально. Скриппсу лень вспоминать.

— Ахтар, — у Дейкина язык заплетается, — ну давай, скидавáй штаны.

— Чёрт возьми, — и брюки сняты, так что Скриппс, Поз и Тиммс теперь последние небесштанные участники. На Скриппсе нет рубашки, на Позе тоже, зато есть галстук — без сомнения, его оставили в наказание за то, что этот пай-мальчик вообще припёрся при галстуке на такие посиделки. Тиммс полностью одет, не считая того, что Локвуду пришлось снять с него носки (зубами). Кроутер давно расстался со штанами, но до сих пор в рубашке, а Локвуд ближе всех к проигрышу — в одних трусах и ботинках — впрочем, он вроде бы не расстроен, по крайней мере не сильно. Поз сутулится, неловко-тревожно прячется за своими коленями где-то минут пять после потери рубашки и достоинства, но вечер идёт своим чередом, честь позабыта, и он раскрывается вновь, какой уж тощий, бледный и мелкий он есть.

— Скриппс, крути, — говорит Кроутер, толкая его, и Скриппс пожимает плечами и крутит, и умудряется угодить одновременно на Поза и на себя, горлышком к Познеру. Он уже готов благодарить Господа (которого, видимо, игнорировал сегодня, за что придётся молить о прощении вечером, так же горячо, как тогда, когда он впервые попробовал алкоголь), но тут влезает Дейкин:

— Не-не-не, не надейся, жулик хренов, давай, скажи Позу что снять, а я разберусь с твоим вызовом.

Он должен бы чувствовать себя в безопасности, думает Скриппс, ведь его вызов в руках его лучшего друга, но он почему-то не чувствует, и выдаёт это изгибом бровей. Взгляд Познера выражает солидарность, и Скриппс смеётся, прикрывая рот рукой, которую он поднял к лицу, чтобы преувеличенно-задумчиво почесать подбородок.

— Я думаю, настало время тебе выскочить из штанов, Поз, — тянет он без усилий, безупречно подражая интонациям пьяных придурков вокруг него. Слегка нетрезвый Познер хихикает, застенчиво оглядывается, приподнимает бёдра, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и снять брюки. Преувеличенный присвист Тиммса с одной стороны, пьяный энтузиазм Локвуда с другой, и остальные по-доброму (ну, в основном по-доброму) смеются над тощими, практически безволосыми ногами Познера. Его надломленная заискивающая улыбка выглядывает из-за коленей, которые он снова подтянул к груди — но не в защитном жесте на этот раз, замечает Скриппс. Это как раз одна из тех вещей, которые Скриппс замечает.

Он чуть не забыл, что за ним ещё должок, когда Дейкин провозглашает:

— Ну давай теперь, хватит пялиться, поцелуй-ка этого педика.

Локвуд уже просто вне себя, и Тиммс примерно там же, а Кроутер, который, похоже, и в нетрезвом виде остаётся сдержанным, просто смеётся и, пьяно качнувшись, наваливается на скривившегося Ахтара, а Познер краснеет практически целиком.

— Это будет твой вызов, — говорит Дейкин развязным тоном. — Поцелуй Поза.

Он спорит. Конечно, он спорит, он был бы чёртовым гомиком, если бы не попытался (или Дейкином; Дейкин бы наклонился, подарил Позу первый и лучший в его жизни поцелуй, ухмыльнулся бы после и всё равно бы остался образцом гетеросексуальности). И он бы мог победить, если бы Дейкин не был так пьян и так, блядь, зациклен на том, чтобы заставить его поцеловать Познера. Так что они оба неуверенно склоняются друг к другу в центр кружка, так близко, что Локвуд вытирает слёзы, а Тиммс подбадривает их, тихо, покровительственно скандируя, и Скриппс слегка отворачивается, чтобы сказать Дейкину, что он, блядь, не будет этого делать, когда Дейкин внезапно хватает их за затылки и силой сдвигает.

Это ни в коем случае не хороший поцелуй. Во-первых, это даже и не настоящий поцелуй, а во-вторых, Познер абсолютно не представляет, что делает (хотя, если честно, и Скриппс тоже), и он облизнул губы как раз перед этим, и они холодные от слюны, что отвратительно, не говоря уже о том, что губы у него обветрены, а кожа какая-то жирная, и затылок Скриппса уже немного болит от хватки Дейкина. Скриппс отскакивает, как только Дейкин отпускает его, и остаток вечера проходит просто прекрасно, даже великолепно, потому что все так напиваются, что наверняка всё забудут к утру.

То есть, все кроме Скриппса, и, может быть, Ахтара, чьи мусульманские убеждения поддались только после третьего раунда выпивки. Но Ахтар не обращает внимания, так что Скриппс, наверное, будет единственным, кто запомнит, что Поз закрыл глаза во время поцелуя — Скриппс позволил себе только полуприкрыть их, достаточно, чтобы напомнить себе, что это всё же поцелуй, но и чтобы дать понять всем окружающим, что ему, блядь, совсем не понравилось — или тот взгляд Познера сразу после, тот пронзительный взгляд.

***

Год спустя или около того Скриппс совершенно уверен, что избежал опасности, сумел остаться рядом с Позом, но укрыться от его пронзительного взгляда, пока не оказалось, что Поз — больше не «тот-кто-любит-Дейкина», а будущий студент Оксфорда. Они решают порепетировать вместе напоследок, по старой памяти, и он сидит за пианино с пальцами наготове и с ленивой ухмылкой, потому что это ведь — всё, не так ли? Они приятели. Не как Дейкин со Скриппсом, конечно, но это само собой, и не как Кроутер и Ахтар, или Тиммс и Локвуд. Здесь, за пианино, они — особая единица: Познер, облокотившийся на чудовище, и Скриппс, укрощающий это чудовище с размеренной, весёлой грацией. Так они могли бы править миром.

Скриппс начинает играть «Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered», и Познер бросает на него выразительный взгляд, но он просто ухмыляется, неторопливо и широко, и спустя миг Поз ухмыляется в ответ и вступает откуда-то не с начала:

— Thank God I can be oversexed again*, — излучая такую уверенность, какой Скриппс никогда прежде не замечал. И это немного досадно, не из-за неприязни к парнишке, конечно, просто из-за того, что он изменился, и Скриппс наверняка тоже изменился, не то чтобы он мог заметить это сам. Но они ведь все изменились и будут теперь продолжать меняться, и, скорее всего, больше не увидят друг друга никогда после выпуска, что вообще-то — о! — удручает, и его пальцы немного сбиваются.

А Поз продолжает увереннее:

— Romance finis, your chance finis**, — и его губы изгибаются в кокетливой улыбке, такой невероятно дейкинской, но в то же время невероятно познеровской, что невероятно странно. Они заканчивают песню, и повисает короткая пауза, и до Скриппса внезапно доходит… А потом Поз вдруг берёт и обхватывает его лицо обеими руками и целует его. Но как бы по-настоящему.

Два момента. Во-первых, Скриппс не голубой. Вовсе нет. Ничего плохого в этом как бы нет, просто он — не такой, вот и всё. Ему — ну, ему не нравятся девушки, но ему никто особо не нравится. Он хранит свою страсть в маленькой коробочке и контролирует свои подростковые наклонности, и у него не было девушки почти с тех пор, как он официально принял решение хранить целомудрие — с тех пор, как Пенелопа Симмс пыталась отсосать ему, и у него сдали нервы. А во-вторых, он — он не Дейкин. Он не должен получить Поза. Не может позволить себе. Ему получить этого нового Поза — уверенного, улыбающегося, дерзкого Поза — это, ну, как-то неправильно.

И, ладно, три момента. В-третьих, он не отталкивает Поза. Познер просто как бы отдаляется спустя минуту, и у него такой взгляд — просто чудовищный, будто тот прежний пронзительный взгляд разросся тысячекратно и заполнил Поза до краёв — и Скриппс делает два быстрых вдоха.

— Я не могу так, Поз, — говорит он, тихим и как бы низким голосом, а Познер издаёт неловкий смешок.

— Конечно, можешь. Ведь мы уже раньше…

Ну вот, он взял и заговорил об этом. Скриппс нечаянно сшибает скамейку, подбирает портфель и уходит. Они больше об этом не говорят.

***

— Ты же, блядь, взял и сделал меня педиком, — ноет Скриппс лицом в стол после того как Дейкин отсмеялся. Дейкин начинает по новой, и Скриппс стонет: голова раскалывается от пива и от дейкинских подначек.

— Я ни при чём, приятель, — отвечает Дейкин, отпивая из своей бутылки и постукивая Скриппса по затылку. — Ты тут, типа, сам виноват.

— А вот и нет. Если бы ты не заставил меня поцеловать его на той… тогда, после экзаменов, мне бы никогда и в голову не пришло.

Дейкин затихает на минуту, задумавшись, а потом начинает смеяться сильнее.

— Ох, отъебись уже, что ли, — хмуро бурчит Скриппс, жалея, что сам не может посмеяться над этим. Он не может: он и так не мог думать ни о чём, кроме Познера, ещё до того, как Дэвид (странно звать его Дэвидом, но и восхитительно — Скриппс зовёт его так только в мыслях) пригласил его к себе позаниматься и довольно бесцеремонно начал к нему приставать, а уж после…

Он замечает, что в дверь стучат, только когда Дейкин ужасным вибрирующим фальцетом восклицает:

— Кто там? — встаёт и подскакивает к двери. Скриппс оборачивается и мутным взглядом видит Поза, который немного намок из-за дождя и немного раскраснелся… ну, из-за езды на велосипеде, наверное, а ещё из-за того, что Дейкин взял и открыл дверь квартиры, которая была и остаётся исключительно Скриппсовой.

— Прочь, прочь, гад ползучий! — театрально восклицает Скриппс, встаёт и слегка спотыкается, выгоняя пьяного разговорчивого Дейкина за дверь. — Не ты, — добавляет он, и Познер немного расслабляется, и его огромные глаза уменьшаются до своего обычного размера. Дейкин спускается по лестнице, горланя «Что нам делать с пьяным матросом», и внезапно Поз и Скриппс остаются в какой-то ужасной, ужасной тишине. Поз смотрит на свои ноги, а Скриппс смотрит на Поза, который смотрит на свои ноги.

— Т… — Скриппс кашляет, шмыгает носом, прочищает горло. — Ты хочешь зайти?

Следующим утром его будит телефон, и когда он берёт трубку, Дейкин целых пять минут жалуется, как ужасно его похмелье, а потом плотоядно осведомляется:

— Ну и что, Дон, всё ещё хранишь свой обет?

Скриппс трёт глаза.

— Ага, — говорит он наконец, перекатываясь на другой бок, чтобы обнять Познера за всё ещё липкую талию, и зажимая трубку под ухом, — а теперь отъебись, — он сталкивает телефон с кровати, не положив трубку, оставляет Дейкина висеть на проводе и приглушённо требовать чего-то сердитым голосом, и снова засыпает.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Thank God I can be oversexed again» — «Слава Богу, я снова могу быть сладострастным»
> 
> **«Romance finis, your chance finis» — «Роману конец, у тебя нет больше шансов»
> 
> Познер поёт продолжение песни «Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered», где лирическому герою удаётся преодолеть не слишком-то здоровое безответное чувство из первых куплетов.


End file.
